


Limerence & Flowers

by ordinarryharold



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Narry - Fandom, Narry Storan - Fandom, One Direction (Band), niall horan - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist!Harry, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Roommates, artist!niall, florist!harry, uni - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarryharold/pseuds/ordinarryharold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall has lost his job and is in desperate need of a roommate to support him with his rent. Harry is more than happy to fulfill that need. Niall is kind of a bitter loner and Harry is the sweetest sunshine alive. You get the gist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limerence & Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Hii I'm really sorry if this sucks lmao this is my first so don't go too hard on me :-)  
> I also have no idea where this story is going but don't take it too seriously it's all just a bit of fun haha  
> Updates might take some time so again, I'm sorry. Enjoy! :)

Limerence & Flowers

Until the flower of love doesn't blossom,  
this heart won't be at peace.  
Give me your heart,  
give me your heart.

People are so weird. At least that's what Niall thought as he sat in the corner of his bedroom and stared at the wall facing him. What the fuck even is a tongue? Existecial crisises were routine for Niall by now and every now and then he found himself drifting off and questioning the universe. He figured it was a part of procrastinating so it didn't really bother him. Still better than doing course work. University was such a pain in the ass. Why would he ever choose Psychology and Literature as his majors. Since when was that even a thing? Contemplating life sounds way more intruiging than writing a 10 page essay about Hellenism so he decided to keep sitting on the floor. 

After a few minutes Niall felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. Who could possibly text him at 4:27 in the morning? A person just as fucked up as him, that's who. Life hadn't been easy for the lad. He has lost his job last wednesday and paying the bills seemed impossible for him now. Finding a person who was willing to live with him was the only possibility. Well, either that, or living in one of those shitty dorm rooms but that wasn't really an option. The blonde furrowed his eyebrows when he saw from who he had received the text.   
You got a new text message from: Unknown Number  
Hi! Sorry to bother you at such an unholy time, but assuming you're most probably asleep, I decided to text you now haha. My name is Harry and I saw your flyer. I'm interested in your offer :)  
The frown on Niall's face turned into an excited smile as he read the text. This was way easier than he anticipated. Now the only thing he'd have to worry about was the dude being a mass murderer but considering the odds for that are very low (at least that's what he hoped for), that shouldn't be a problem. Niall ran a hand through his blonde hair and quickly typed in his reply. He should probably dye it again, it's almost fully brown now but his budget doesn't really allow it so he'll have to wait for that. After a few moments of scrolling through his social media and reading the lyrics 'my momma don't like you and she likes everyone' about 673 times he decided he should catch some sleep. He swiftly changed into a clean t-shirt and a pair of sweats and brushed his teeth. 

The dude- Harry seemed to have fallen asleep because he hasn't replied. He can't help but wonder what Harry is like. How does he look like? What is his personality like? What kind of scented candles does he prefer? Is he more of the messy or the tidy type? Is he aware of all the issues going on in the world? Will he and Niall be friends? Niall surely hoped so. He did have friends he got along with but he craved something else, something new. He craved the feeling of getting to know another person. The last time Niall has made a new friend was in elementary school and he always kind of stuck with the same people. He hoped this Harry guy will make his life a bit more eventful, in a good way. He let his imagination roam about how this new person could be like until he fell into a peaceful sleep.

***

Waking up the next morning was easier than Niall expected. He found himself singing along to the radio, which he had never done before. Why did he even know the words to those songs? After making himself some pancakes and showering, he decided he should probably check his phone and see if the guy texted him back. He was rather taken aback by the enthusiasm Harry had, saying he would take the offer, regardless of what state the flat was in, which made Niall even more curious to find out what kind of person this guy was. Of course, they would have to meet up in order for Niall to take him as his room mate, so he asked Harry wether they could meet this week or if he prefered another time because you can never know how busy a person is, right? He responded almost immediately with a very eager 'We could meet up today if you can!' text which yet again, threw Niall off a bit but he couldn't be picky in the situation he's currently in, so he agreed to meeting him at 2 PM in a little café down the road. He still had about 3 hours left so he tidied up the flat to look at least relatively presentable. 

By the time 2 PM has come by, Niall reorganized his entire bookshelf, kitchen drawers and closets. He likes to clean up when he's nervous. He didn't even know why he was that nervous, considering he was not the one trying to impress someone into letting him live with them. He had already tried on 4 different outfits, which was really not how he's like. He decided on wearing black ripped jeans, a black sweater and black converse with his hair styled up in a quiff swept to the side. Not particularly fancy, but it would have to do. Watching himself in the mirror really made Niall want to let his blonde hair grow out. He would look so badass with dark hair. The vibration of his phone on the night stand pulled him out of his trance, reminding him he should make his way to the café. He swallowed the lump in his throat and exited his flat but not before making sure he had his phone and wallet in his pocket. Priorities and all that.

10 minutes later, Niall was sitting in the corner of the café sipping at his coffee and watching strangers passing by. He had already ordered something to drink because he was about 15 minutes early and he didn't want to seem like a freak sitting there and staring at people. It was in quite a nice area in London, he thought. Everywhere were old fashioned buildings, tons of flowers and vintage decoration. The paradise of a hipster. The pretty sight had its downside though, everything was way too fucking overprized, which didn't necessarily help Niall. He should've moved somewhere else, in a not so popular area because it would've been much easier but he couldn't afford to move again, it was too late. The whole financial thing has been draining him the past time and he was so incredibly tired it wasn't even normal anymore. Keeping up with coursework at the same time was even more exhausting and having no support whatsoever sucked ass too. It's times like these he would get extremly bitter watching all the people laughing and being happy. How dare they be happy around him, like he's some kind of selfish dick, but he just genuinely couldn't help it.  
His friends didn't understand it,  
His family caused it,  
And the outside world just didn't care. It has always been like that and it will always stay like that, so he kind of gave up trying to talk about it to anyone, because their lack of understanding leads them to start comparing Niall's problems with their problems and complaining about their lives, and honestly, Niall might be studying psychology be he ain't no therapist, at least not in the state of mind he was in. Everything was tiring, draining and just straight up annoying.

God, he hated people so much sometimes. He reckoned it was just the bad experience that made him so bitter, so he didn't even feel sorry for his spiteful thoughts.  
Approximately 10 minutes have passed and Niall was still stalking people. He could never possibly get bored of observing people's behaviour and body language. He even noticed some people staring at him, which he had already gotten used to; people tended to do that a lot for an unknown reason. His nervousness was almost completely gone, except the normal nervousness everyone feels before meeting someone. Niall then realized, he wouldn't recognize Harry, or the other way around, if they saw eachother, bearing in mind they haven't swapped information about eachother's appearance at all, but the only people in the café except for Niall were a woman and her baby so it couldn't be too complicated.  
Another minute or two have passed and he saw a boy rather tall, with curly brown hair almost down to his shoulders and very green eyes (like really fucking green, what the actual fuck) enter the shop. He was wearing a brown shirt with an interesting pattern on it, black ripped jeans and brown chelsea boots and Niall has never seen a person more gorgeous than that. He looked so different, so unique, not even necessarily talkig about his clothing but him in general.  
The boy looked around the café and had a rather confused expression on his face. He spotted Niall and made his way towards him which made Niall's nervousness come right back again.  
He swore if he turned out to be H-  
'Hi, I'm Harry.'  
Motherfucker.  
The boy, well Harry, held out his hand for Niall to shake and holy fuck, his voice was really deep and raspy and he was even prettier from up close. He cleared his throat and shook Harry's hand.  
'Hey, I'm Niall, nice to meet you.' Niall said with his voice cracking halfway through, but smiling nontheless. Manners.  
'Likewise. Listen, I am so sorry if left you waiting. I thought I'm on time.' Harry said with an apologetic smile on his face which made his dimples pop out.  
'No, it's todally fine I was just early, don't worry.' Niall responded laughing. 'So, let's get to the point. You are interested?'  
'Yeah, sorry if I sounded really eager but I'm kind of desperately searching for a flat to stay in. I go to uni and I'm currently living with my sister. Her boyfriend moved in and I really don't want to disturb the two, you know? So I'm looking for my own place.'  
'Totally understandable. After my brother got married, I wanted to get out of that place as soon as possible.' Niall chuckled.

The conversation went on and on until about 6 PM. Niall learned alot about Harry in those few hours they had conversated and already felt fond of the lad. He seemed to be very reserved, most people would have probably thought it's a bit weird but Niall was nevertheless intrigued by Harry's intelligence, charm, artistic demeanor and views on the world. He could tell right away he would get along perfectly with the boy sitting across from him. Even though Harry appeared to be kinda clingy and didn't leave Niall much personal space, neither physical nor mental, he was ok with it.  
'Do you reckon they'll let us sit around any longer? They seem to be closing up soon.' Harry says while looking around the tiny shop, now completely empty exept for the two boys.  
'Nah, mate, I guess we should probably go. Let's not cause any trouble.' Niall suggested with a smile on his face. 'You wanna see the flat? Could be useful if you plan on moving into it.'  
'Yes, I'd love to!' Harry exclaimed excitedly and got up from his previous spot.


End file.
